The Americans Teaser (This is America collection)
by Digital Riot
Summary: In the year 1960, at the height of the Cold War, Blue's parents find themselves as CIA spook agents working as close aides to the Soviet Premier. This is a story about love, war, politics, and history. This is only a teaser, will continue if it gets good response and after I finish Rio 3


**Hello guys! It is me, I am back with a teaser of a new story I was thinking about. This story takes place in 1960 at the height of the Cold War, Blue's parents, Thomas and Marie-Anne Gunderson were American CIA Spook agents trying to infiltrate the Politburo's office. This story is going to contain drama, action, and romance between Blue's parents.**

 **Of course this is extremely Non-Canonical but I just wanted to throw this out there.**

 **Give some feedback if you guys think this is a good idea and if I should continue. I will finish writing this after I finish Rio 3. Thanks and have a great day.**

Warsaw, Poland

1960

"Step on it! Come on! We don't have much time!" A Blue Macaw shouted at the driver of the car.

"Хорошо! Успокойтесь, вы, американцы, не платите мне достаточно за это!Khorosho! Uspokoytes', vy, amerikantsy, ne platite mne dostatochno za eto!" The driver, a brown falcon, said in his native language.

"What, was that, Kovic?"

"Nothing Comrade, just enjoy the ride eh?"

"We don't have time to 'enjoy the ride' we need to get moving!"

"Relax, I lived in this city all my life, I know shortcuts. Watch this."

The car swerved into a alleyway lined with propaganda, trash cans, and dirt. It was fairly dark, especially since it was raining over the city.

A soviet red army propaganda flyer stuck to the windshield of the car, the window wipers tried to wipe it off, barely doing so.

The car emerged out from the alleyway and took a sharp right onto a highway. It is a good thing that the MO didn't see the car. It would have been an awkward situation to explain, especially with an American in the backseat.

The car came to a screeching halt, both the driver and passenger left out into the rain. The cold air of the Polish winter made the two men huddle in their brown coats. They hurried through the rain and entered a stone building.

Inside, brown wooden floors, intricate designs on the wallpaper even chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Multiple people were walking throughout the building. This was supposed to be a Orthodox church, but that was only a disguise to hide from the MO and KGB. A church at day, and a FBI headquarters at night.

The two birds climbed up a set of stairs leading to a office door. Kovic knocked on the door four times in a special rhythm. The door opened, and a snow white wolf greeted them.

"Come inside." The wolf motioned his paw for the two to enter.

The two took their coats off and hung them up, the door closed and then locked behind them.

"You are late, where the hell where you?" Another voice boomed from not too far away.

"Traffic, alright. It was only 15 minutes." Kovic said.

"Kovic?" The Blue Macaw looked Kovic in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, okay?"

"Yes, Товарищ Шакасс."

The inside of the room was filled with a few other people. A grizzly bear, a female Blue Macaw, and the white wolf.

"Mr. Gunderson, I assume you have been briefed at the Pentagon?" The Grizzly asked the Blue Macaw in a heavy Soviet accent.

"Of course, and you are?"

"I am Peter, I will oversee the whole operation." The grizzly stretches out his paw to shake Mr. Gundersons wing.

"I am Marie-Anne. I am your partner in this, right?" The female macaw asked.

"So you are the lucky lady? Pleased to meet you." Gunderson said to Marie.

"Might I ask, who is he?" Kovic motioned towards the white wolf. A older one.

"He is Friedrich Wilhelm. He served in the Kampfgruppe for the Nazi's a couple decades ago. He defected to the Allies, he doesn't speak much English." The Grizzly said.

The White Wolf nodded silently.

"Okay everybody, in case you all forgot here is what is going on. Brezhnev wants to expand Soviet influence worldwide. And we need agents in positions close to him in order to stop that. The Americans and British are paying top dollar for the tiniest piece of information. But for now you are in Poland to meet a few people. Thomas Gunderson, Marie-Anne Eliezer, you will official consider each other husband and wife for this operation. Remember to act in character when around officials and the MO. Understood?" The grizzly bear asked.

Thomas and Marie-Anne nodded.


End file.
